Promessas
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Ele confiava em seus amigos, mas não conseguia acreditar em suas promessas.[InuKag][Presente de Amigo Secreto do MDF]


_**- Promessas -**_

_E o que a vida fez da nossa vida?_

_O que é que a gente não faz por amor?_

Por muito tempo eles estiveram naquela busca. Dias que eles não se importaram de contar, semanas que passavam despercebidas, meses, anos. Estiveram juntos, unidos, por um motivo em comum. Mas, em algum lugar daquele percurso, o motivo foi esquecido. Não havia mais sonhos individuais, nem ambições, nem desejos. Havia apenas a vontade mútua de que aquela busca tivesse fim.

E com essa vontade em mente eles mataram, um, dois, vários; nem se juntassem todos os dedos de todas as mãos conseguiriam contar. Fizeram o que pensaram ser o certo. Lutaram até que seus corpos não tivessem mais forças para manterem-se em pé. Percorreram enormes distâncias, presenciaram as cenas mais grosseiras, fugiram, correram, voaram. Tudo o que era possível, eles fizeram. Juntos.

Até que o fim daquela busca enfim chegou. Até que a Jóia era uma novamente. Até que seus inimigos foram derrotados. Até que todos os seus sonhos esquecidos, todas as suas ambições e todas as suas vontades, foram cumpridos.

Até que aquela união teve de ser desfeita, e cada um teve de seguir seu próprio caminho.

Havia sido uma bela história de contos-de-fadas até ali, mas toda história tem seu fim.

Um a um, todos se despediram e foram embora. Agora que seus objetivos haviam sido alcançados, não havia razão para permanecer.

Em suas despedidas estavam as mesmas palavras, as mesmas promessas. Todos sabiam que os laços formados durante a guerra não desapareceriam tão facilmente, e não seria a distância que iria desgastá-los.

Eles todos prometeram visitas, prometeram contato, prometeram, e prometeram, e prometeram. Eram tantas promessas que Inuyasha teve certeza de que nenhum deles cumpriria nem a metade. Não que ele não confiasse em seus amigos, confiava, mas não a ponto de alimentar esperanças, de criar expectativas.

Confiava com a confiança ilusória dos tolos, aquela que nasce sem razão, espontânea e gratuitamente. E com essa confiança ele viu seus amigos, todos eles, irem embora.

Ela, entretanto, permaneceu. Ela poderia ter sido a primeira a partir, poderia ter dito qualquer meia palavra como despedida e ter ido embora. Mas não, ela permaneceu. Assim como ele, ela viu todos irem embora; ouviu cada promessa, cada palavra. Ela também sabia que nada daquilo seria cumprido, apesar das promessas serem feitas de coração.

E ela sorria. Para cada um que ia embora, ela sorria. O mesmo sorriso que abria quando não sabia o que responder ou quando estava confusa e cansada.

Uma hora, Inuyasha sabia, ela também iria embora. Voltaria para o seu mundo e para a sua vida. Onde era o seu lugar, é claro. Ele chegava a gastar horas inteiras imaginando como seria sua despedida; se ela lhe abriria aquele mesmo sorriso fatigado e diria aquelas mesmas promessas, ou se ela simplesmente iria embora, sem avisar nem se despedir.

Ele, sinceramente, não saberia dizer qual das duas opções seria a pior.

Então ele esperava. Uma hora, ele tinha certeza, ela teria de ir.

Contudo, os dias continuavam passando e ela continuava lá. Se não a conhecesse bem, diria que estava protelando sua ida, tentando ganhar tempo para inventar uma desculpa suficientemente convincente que a eximisse de uma despedida decente.

Mas a conhecia bem, e sabia que ela estava apenas organizando seus pensamentos e procurando as palavras ideais para então verbalizar sua despedida.

Às vezes ela o olhava e ele pensava ser aquela a hora, ou quando juntava todos os seus pertences e os guardava cuidadosamente em sua mochila, mas eram apenas alarmes falsos. Apenas ensaios do que viria a ser o grande final.

E, nesse ritmo, uma semana se passara e ela nem tocara no assunto de sua partida.

Ele queria perguntar se aquele insistente adiamento não traria prejuízo para sua vida real, se ela podia gastar todo aquele tempo ali, pensando, mas continha-se antes de fazê-lo. Ela era a última das pessoas que ele aprendera a gostar que iria embora, não queria apressá-la. Se ela quisesse ficar ali um mês até, que ficasse. Ele não iria reclamar nem um pouco.

A verdade é que a solidão o assustava. Parecia mais fácil antes, quando não tinha amigos, mas agora era insuportavelmente angustiante. Cada um que fora embora levara consigo um pedaço dele, não queria que ela também fosse e tirasse dele o que restava.

Era bem verdade que não queria vê-la ir embora.

Mas também era verdade que, quando chegasse a hora, ele não poderia impedi-la.

Assim viviam: ele sem querer que ela fosse, e ela sem saber como ir. Ficaram assim até pelo menos a metade da semana seguinte, quando ela tomou a iniciativa e foi até ele.

Ela o tomou pela mão e o guiou pela floresta até o poço que ligava aquele mundo com o dela.

Ele tentou ignorar as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração contra seu peito, tentou ignorar sua respiração rasa e, principalmente, tentou não olhá-la nos olhos. Sabia que, se o fizesse, não conseguiria deixá-la ir.

_"Eu preciso ir." _Ela disse simplesmente, sua voz tão baixa que mesmo ele precisou suspender sua respiração para não perder nenhuma palavra.

_"Eu sei." _Ele respondeu, sem saber exatamente de onde vieram aquelas palavras.

Ficaram os dois naquela posição por algum tempo, ambos sem a coragem necessária para dar o primeiro passo. Vagamente ele percebeu que a mão dela não segurava mais a sua e que ela estava muito mais próxima do poço agora do que antes.

Relanceou o rosto dela por um segundo e viu que ela não sorria para ele como sorrira para os outros. Também não o enchia de promessas de reencontros como os outros.

No momento em que atravessasse aquele posso, ela talvez nunca mais pudesse voltar. E se pudesse, voltaria? Ele, sinceramente, não tinha certeza.

_"Está tudo bem."_ Ele disse no que deveria ser um tom suave e seguro, tocando levemente o ombro dela. _"Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem."_

Os olhos dela se encontraram com os dele e ela tentou sorrir. Mas, antes que o sorriso chegasse aos seus lábios, as lágrimas já despontavam em seus olhos, marcando trilhas úmidos por seu rosto.

Não, nada jamais estaria bem novamente. Por mais que tentassem, por mais que mentissem e tentassem esquecer, as conseqüências de seus atos pesariam para sempre em suas consciências. Eles lutaram, feriram, mataram, cometeram os mesmos pecados que seus inimigos.

Por isso se dispersaram. Para que, longe uns dos outros, pudessem apaziguar suas mentes. Se permanecessem juntos, estariam apenas revolvendo feridas e impedindo-as de cicatrizarem. Por isso as promessas, por isso as palavras e as esperanças; porque um dia, quando estivessem em paz consigo mesmos e com os outros, eles voltariam a se ver.

Mas, por enquanto, a distância era necessária. Ela era _essencial_.

Era o que ela tentava verbalizar para ele. Era o que ela mais queria dizer; o que ela mais queria que ele entendesse. Que ela não estava indo embora para sempre, nenhum deles estava.

Mas Kagome não conseguia falar. Em algum lugar, entre suas cordas vocais e sua boca, as palavras se perdiam.

Nessa tentativa vã suas mãos fecharam-se na roupa dele e o puxaram para si. Rápida, violenta, bruta, ela não se importava mais. Porque ele precisava entender o que ela tentava dizer antes que ela fosse embora.

Mas foi só quando os lábios dela encontraram-se com os dele que ele pareceu captar a mensagem.

_Não ela não estava bem._

_Mas iria ficar._

"Eu prometo que volto."

E nessa promessa ele acreditou.

_Mas tanto faz,_

_Já me esqueci de te esquecer._

_(Bem que se quis - Nelson Motta / Pino Danielle)_

_.-.-.-._

* * *

_Nota: _Essa é a minha fic de Amigo Secreto do MDF para a Vane!

Confesso que estava morrendo de medo quando te tirei porque não reconhecia nenhum dos seus casais preferidos XDD, mas enfim!

Feliz natal e tudo de bom :D


End file.
